The Time Turned Child
by sophpaige13
Summary: Rose Tux is a muggle born witch and is happily married to Lily Evans. But when You-Know-Who kills Rose at age 21, God realises that her life was short lived. Will she be able to convince her son that she is alive and well and will her life be worth living again?


The Time Turned Child Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the characters involved. I only own Rose Tux. Made only for entertainment purposes. No copyright infringement intended. There once was a girl called Lily Evans Lily Evans had a sister called Petunia and Petunia had a vest friend called Rose Tux. You might want to remember Rose, she's kinda important. So anyway, Lily always knew she was different and one day she was showing Petunia and Rose how she could bloom a flower in her hand. "FREAK!" shouted Petunia "I'm gonna tell Mummy! You're a freak! You're a freak Lily! Rose didn't say anything but grabbed a leaf of the tree in the garden and held it in her hand a second then showed it to Lily. In her hand there was a green keyring. Then there was another shout from Petunia. "ROSE! YOU'RE A FREAK ROSE! I'M NOT YOUR BEST FRIEND ANYMORE AND YOU'RE NOT MINE! FREAK! Then suddenly a boy with jet black hair appeared and Petunia, startled, ran off. The boy's name was Severus Snape. The three children became best friends and while lying by the lake one day Severus stated, "She's just jealous. She's ordinary and you two are special." "That's mean Severus," chorused the two girls. It turned out the girls were muggle born witches and they got their letters to Hogwarts. Lily was put in Gryffindor, Severus was put in Slytherin and Rose was put in Ravenclaw. Their time at Hogwarts was most enjoyable and the two girls fell in love. They got married and had a little boy whom they called Harry. And in case you're wondering the family name is Evans. But shortly after Harry was born and Rose was at home with him, Voldemort came and killed Rose but surprisingly not Harry. Lily came home and found Rose. She was extremely sad. She then after married James, a boy whom she had met at Hogwarts to try and forget about Rose. Rose would want her to do this. Rose would want her to get married again and be happy. Harry's last name was changed to Potter. Just when things were looking brighter, Voldemort killed Lily and James but not Harry. So Harry was shipped off to live with his aunt Petunia uncle Vernon and Cousin Dudley. Now in heaven Rose was talking to god. "Rose, your life was short lived. I'm going to give you one more chance at life. You will be a time turned child and you will be turned back to when you were eleven, starting Hogwarts. Here's the tricky bit to understand the time will stay the same. Good luck Rose," and with that she was transfigured into her eleven year old self with her books and everything she needed for Hogwarts. She was standing on platform 9 ¾ and she happily pushed her things towards the train. 'It feels good to be eleven again, and just think I get to live my life all over again but not the exact same way. I wonder what will happen.' For a second she stopped dead. There was a twelve year old boy standing right in front of her with the same midnight black hair and emerald green eyes as her little Harry. 'It IS Harry' thought Rose 'Duh!' When she walked past she smiled at Harry, but not knowing who she was, didn't smile back. Rose got on the train and decided to pretend the compartment with Harry in it was the only one available. She walked into the compartment with Harry in it. "Hi do you mind if I sit here? Everywhere else is full." "Not at all" said Harry smiling. Rose started to introduce herself "I'm Rose Ev-"she stopped dead in her tracks. She was eleven now not twenty-one! She was Rose Tux. "Rose Tux" she finally said "I'm Harry, Harry Potter" said Harry "I'm Hermione Granger" introduced a bushy haired brunette girl "And I'm Ron by the way Ron Weasley" mumbled a redhead boy." Hi" said Rose. 'Hermione is very beautiful' thought Rose. 'But she's one of Harry's friends so no.' When they got to Hogwarts, Ron, Hermione and Harry went to the Gryffindor table as they were second years. Ron had a little sister who was in Rose's year. Ginny was sorted into Gryffindor. Rose was sent to Ravenclaw again. The next day Rose had potions class with Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny as well as her fellow Ravenclaws. (A/N: I know that's not how it works but it fits with the story.) The teacher suddenly walked in and introduced himself to the first years. "I am professor Snape." He said. Rose nearly choked on her own spit. Severus had always loved potions and now he was the potions master but Sevy, her best friend Sevy, teaching her the things she had already learnt. He started teaching and Rose and Hermione's hands shot up at every question. Now Hermione was having thoughts about Rose. 'She's everything I could wish for. She's beautiful and intelligent and the most beautiful girl ever. Wait, did I already say beautiful?' Potions class was coming to a close and Professor Snape or Severus to Rose dismissed them. "Miss Tux, please stay after class." He asked. Hermione shot her a look of sympathy and walked out. "Rose is that really you?" asked Severus. "Yes Severus, it's me, Rosie." Whispered Rose. "But how?" questioned Severus. "I'm a time turned child Sevy. I get one more chance at being young and Merlin does it feel good!" exclaimed Rose. Severus laughed and said, "Very well Rosie off you go." Rose departed the classroom and found Hermione outside. "What was that about?" demanded Hermione. "I heard you call him Severus and no student ever calls a teacher by their first name!" "Umm" mumbled Rose. She looked around to see if anyone was watching then pulled Hermione into an unused classroom. "Alright Hermione, you got me." Breathed Rose. "I'm a time turned child. My name is actually Rose Evans. Tux was my maiden name before I got married and I'm one of Harry's mothers. Oh no I just told you I'm gay. Ok I'm 21 and Harry thinks James is his father when actually he has two mothers." Rose didn't take one breath in saying all that and was now looking very flushed. Hermione looked shocked. "But that doesn't explain why you were calling Professor Snape, Severus." She pointed out. "O-oh that." Stuttered Rose. "Severus is my best friend." "Ah." Commented Hermione. "Rose can I tell you something?" asked Hermione. "Sure." Said Rose "Well I've got a crush on you Rose" "Me too, you're the most beautiful girl I've met since Lily." "Will you be my girlfriend Rose?" "Of course I will Mione. It'll be our little secret." End of Chapter 1 A/N: Um Hi. This is my first story so please review and wait for the following chapters. Forgive me if the writing isn't too good. Thanks Sophie. 


End file.
